lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Haldir (Lorien)
'''Haldir' was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. When the Fellowship of the Ring arrived in Lórien, he became their guide to Caras Galadhon. He and his companions are described as wearing grey hooded cloaks and residing on platforms or ''flets''. Haldir was accompanied by his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin, who interacted little with the Fellowship because they, unlike Haldir, spoke little of the Common Tongue. Haldir could speak it fluently, as he often travelled outside of Lothlórien. Little is known about his brothers. Biography Third Age On January 15, 3019, Haldir and fellow guards encountered the Fellowship near the Nimrodel in the eaves of the forest. Haldir was able to speak to the Fellowship, for he knew the Common Tongue. He welcomed Legolas as a distant kinsman from the north (Mirkwood), and recognized Aragorn as a friend to Lady Galadriel. He was prepared to lead the Fellowship into Lórien, but hesitated upon learning that one of the party was a Dwarf. After consulting with his brothers, Haldir agreed that Gimli could enter if he went blindfolded. The fellowship then insisted that if one of them had to go blindfolded, they all would. The brothers reluctantly agreed, and then led them into the forest.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlórien" They spent the night on a ''flet'', or a platform in the trees. During the night, Haldir and his brothers heard Orcs passing and lured them away from the Fellowship. When he returned to the flet, Haldir saw a strange creature at the base of the tree, which Frodo guessed to be Gollum. In the morning, Haldir fashioned a rope bridge for the Fellowship to use to cross the Silverlode. Haldir learned from Merry Brandybuck that the Grey Havens lay west of the Shire, and he spoke longingly of the sea, but sadly of the time when he and his kin would have to leave Lorien. When news came that the Fellowship's blindfolds could be removed, Haldir apologized to Gimli and welcomed him as the first Dwarf to enter Lórien since the time of Durin. After guiding the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, Haldir returned to his duties guarding the northern borders, but he returned when the Fellowship was about to depart to guide them to the banks of the Silverlode, where boats awaited them.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VI: "Lothlórien" Nothing further is known of Haldir's activities. It is likely that he participated in the defense of Lothlórien when the forces of Dol Guldur attacked it in March of 3019. Haldir was one of the few Elves of Lórien who could speak Westron. He had clearly heard of Aragorn, but there is no indication that they had met previously.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's film trilogy, Haldir was portrayed by Craig Parker in The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers. A Weta Workshop miniature statue of the character rendition was made by Greg Tozer later, after 2013. Haldir's role is greatly expanded in the films: In The Two Towers, he was sent by Elrond and led an army of five hundred elves from Lothlórien to Helm's Deep. They were stationed on the battlements and behind the Deeping Wall. They held off the Isengard assault until a bomb was set off and destroyed the walls. The elves, on Aragorn's command, charged straight into a wall of Uruk-hai pikes. During the breaching of the walls, the Rohirrim and Elves retreated to the Keep. As Haldir directed Elves to the Keep, he was surrounded and wounded by two Uruks, and died in Aragorn's arms after slaying one of them. Differences between film and novel Haldir did not come to Helm's Deep at all in the novel. In Tolkien's account, there were no elves at Helm's Deep (aside from Legolas), and the Elves of Lórien were occupied in battles against forces out of Moria and Dol Guldur, which were only mentioned in passing. Although the half-elven brothers Elladan and Elrohir did turn up at Dunharrow, this was after the Battle of the Hornburg had ended. It is also doubtful that Haldir had the authority to command such a large group since he leads only a small group of border guards. Although Haldir dies in the battle at Helm's Deep in the film, there is no mention of his death in any of Tolkien's published works. Haldir encountered the Fellowship between January 15 and February 16, 3019 and it is generally believed that he lived long before and after this period and may have passed into the West with many other Elves of Lórien. Voice dubbing actors Video games * Haldir is a hero of the Elven faction in Battle for Middle-earth II and its expansion. He also appears in the Campaigns for The Battle for Middle-earth II. * Haldir is an unlockable character in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age for the Game Boy Advance. * Haldir appears in both Guardians of Middle-earth (for Xbox360) as an unlockable character, and The Lord of the Rings Online, on his Talan near the Nimrodel river. * Haldir is also featured in The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game on the card Haldir, Sentry of the Golden Wood.http://lotrtcgwiki.com/wiki/lotr00122 Translations References de:Haldir (Elb) es:Haldir fr:Haldir it:Haldir nl:Haldir van Lórien pl:Haldir (elf) ru:Халдир (эльф) Category:Nandor Category:Galadhrim Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Characters in The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings)